


Pie-eyed piper

by Laequiem



Category: The Darkest Part of the Forest - Holly Black, The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Alcohol, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2021, M/M, Mentioned Balekin Greenbriar, Mentioned Taryn Duarte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laequiem/pseuds/Laequiem
Summary: Severin and Ben attend Balekin Greenbriar's "coronation", and Ben lets himself get tempted by faerie wine.
Relationships: Ben Evans/Severin (Darkest Part of the Forest)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Pie-eyed piper

**Author's Note:**

> Companion fic to She Kills Me Self Control, but you don't need to read it to read this one. :) Written for International Fanworks Day 2021 because the world doesn't have enough of those cuties.

Ben knew better than to drink faerie wine, especially at the coronation of Balekin Greenbriar, king-to-be and well known Prince of Debauchery. Severin had briefed him about other courts, especially drilling into his head information about the higher court of Elfhame, so he knew about the oldest prince's reputation. But when he saw other non-glamoured humans amongst the crowd, he felt somewhat safe. One of them, the softer-looking half of a set of twins, even drank wine given to her by a fox-faced faerie boy, no question asked. She even ate their food, hors d'oeuvres lathered with everapple jelly and cakes sprinkled with golden dust.

While Ben was not stupid enough to eat faeriefruit, especially with nobody he knew around, he let himself be tempted by the wine.

 _Only one glass_ , he thought naively. But the servants kept coming, refilling the chalice as he drained it. Soon enough, he was tapping his broken fingers on the cup to the rhythm of the music and faeries drifted towards him.

One of the court musicians came over to hand him a lute, and Ben gladly started playing. The crowd around him grew and it was a matter of time before his sister found him, muttered a curse under her breath and left in a hurry to find Severin.

Ben kept drunkenly playing the lute, paying no mind to the faeries dancing and singing around him. He didn't even notice the ones at his feet, giddily running their hands up his calves. There was only him and the music, the notes calling to him, begging to be played.

"Benjamin Evans," a familiar suave voice called him out of his trance, "stop this at once."

Ben beamed up at his boyfriend. His sleeping Prince looked good in everything—regular human clothes, nerdy shirts he picks up off the floor when he needs to quickly find something to dress and, of course, completely naked. Yet, seeing him in regal court wear was always a sight to behold. He looked every inch the prince—now Lord—with whom Ben fell in love with. Golden jewelry hung from his horns, his hair was perfectly curled in all the right places, his clothes pressed and clean. If he weren't already madly in love, Ben would fall for him again. 

"Sevy! Come dance," he said, his hands still playing by their own accord.

"Ben, we talked about—oh," Severin frowned and crossed his arms, "Ben, are you drunk?"

"Mayyyyyyybe," Ben said guiltily. 

Severin sighed and looked at the gathered crowd. They were mostly just dancing, it could be worse. With a raunchy enough song, Benjamin could force anyone who listens to strip. He could feel the pull of it in himself—the irresistible urge to dance to Ben's piping. He fought it and extended a hand towards the musician.

"I'll dance," he said, "but with you."

Ben's smile grew larger and he finally stopped playing, delicately laying the lute on the floor before taking Severin's hand. Around them, the gathered folk seemed to come back to their senses, looking around in confusion. Benjamin got up and immediately stumbled forward into Severin's extended arms, giggling the whole time. The revel around him was a blurry mess of colours, so much that he could not stand still. With another sigh, Severin crouched and slipped his arm under Ben's knees, lifting him in his arms. 

"Sev, that's not—hic— that's not how dancing works!"

"We can't dance if you can't even stand."

Ben let Severin carry him out of the main hall to one of the empty rooms. The Alderking's son set him on the bed gently and brushed a red curl off his face.

"Sober up, Benny" he whispered kindly, "we'll dance afterwards." 

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Ben's heart skipped a beat at the smile Severin gave him. Even after years together, it still felt improbable that he loved him. He knew everything about him, all the terrible, selfish thoughts that plagued him since he was old enough to talk. The glass casket had been his place to confess, unaware that Severin heard everything. He told him of school drama, of all his fights with his sister, of his crushes on teachers, his first kiss. He told him how he broke his hand, that he misses music but can't get himself to play again. Hell, he even _made out with boys_ on top of the casket. He cringed every time he remembered, yet Severin assured him that he did not see how any of this was embarrassing. That it was charming, adorable, and that he would look forward to the awkward boy's visits. 

Severin leaned forward and kissed his freckled cheek.

"I have to attend the ceremony, but I will be back as soon as I can," he brushed his knuckle to Ben's jaw, "then, we will dance as long as you wish."

Ben's eyelids drooped as Severin let his hand travel to his hair, lightly scratching that spot on the back of his neck that makes him purr. He fell asleep with his prince watching him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! I'm on tumblr [@laequiem](http://laequiem.tumblr.com)


End file.
